Take it off, Slowly
by Wolfelover94
Summary: Tempest's armor starts to bother her, making her call out to her assistant, Grubber to help her, leading to something more than just comrades in The Storm King's army...Grubbest. One shot. ( edited to be even more steamy..;) )


It was early in the morning on Tempest's airship as she looked over her map of Equestria, sipping her coffee and taking down notes of her reconnaissance work, everything from It's founding to Mane 6's heroics over the years...Needless to say, She was honestly impressed..too bad she was planning to take it over for the Storm King.

" Pity. " she huffed while taking another sip of her coffee and shifting her weight around, her armor clanking as she moved. " I was hoping to settle down there..." she tried to roll her shoulders to pop them, but due to how formfitting her armor was, made it pinch and poke her fur painfully and uncomfortably,

Stifling a urge to cry out in pain, She called out to her assistant... " Grubber! "

* * *

Grubber was chowing down on another cupcake until he heard his name being called, quickly wolfing it down to tend to his Commander.

" Reporting, Tempest! " He as he screeched to a halt in front of Tempest Storm, catching his breath and giving her a salute afterwards. " Did you need something? I heard my name being called."

" Yes Grubber, my armor is making me uncomfortable, I want you to take it off..Slowly! " The unicorn ordered, cursing her broken horn, which was sparking with her magic.

" Y-y-yes, * gulps * right away Tempest! " Grubber said with a blush on his cheeks, to which Tempest noticed right away, rolling her eyes and scoffing at the thought of her assistant having a crush on her, Such a silly and childish notion...maybe she''ll use it to her advantage for later.

She watched as Grubber started to unclasp the armor pieces one by one, making sure that the hedgehog doesn't try to touch her inappropriately, least she'll blast him across the room.

Sensing her cold and piercing gaze, Grubber tried his best not to touch her well toned and shapely butt as he then started to carefully remove the plates on her thighs, trying hard not to stare at them and receive two hard kicks to the face and groin for the trouble.

" Good, now unzip my leotard, And watch where you put your hands! " Tempest gave her second order, knowing for sure that the hedgehog would have a hard time keeping control of his urges by doing this task she'd gave him, sitting down to give him some leeway.

Grubber did as he was ordered to and started to unzip the zipper on the unicorn's leotard, starting from the top and work his way down, making sure to keep his hands close to each other and the zipper.

* * *

As if fate was trying to get him killed by his cute commander, the zipper got stuck halfway between Tempest's lower back and her plot, much to his ( sexual ) frustration.

" Come on, you zupid stipper! Let Go! " He grunted as he tried to pry it loose with both of his hands, pulling on Tempest a little too hard, making her grunt along with him in a unintentional comprising manner.

" * Ummfh * S-s-stop pulling on it, you nitwit!* Uhh! " She cried as a little blush crept up onto her cheeks.

Jumping on to her plot, Grubber tried to pull the stubborn zipper down using his body weight for some extra torque, his feet pressing into Tempest's buttcheeks and right up against her genitals.

" Uhhhhhhmmfffh! " She moaned at the contact, scaring Grubber and making him fall off of her, causing her ass to land right on his crotch.

" Ughh! I'm so sorry Tempest, it was an accident! " He tried to apologize until a pissed off, blushing, and embarrassed Tempest forcably pressed her face against his, her hot breath blew out of her nostrils and her Moderate Opal pin pricked eyes stared into his Brilliant Opals, now wide with fear.

" YOU IMBECILE! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE! " She shouted, charging up her horn and pointing it straight at him.

Grubber closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms as he awaited the inevitable...only to be met with a pony's lips pressed against his, catching him off guard. Return the favor, the hedgehog pulled his Commander closer, deeping the kiss.

" So...* eye brow wiggle * Aren't you going to kill me? " he asked as their lips parted, pulling out a spongecake and eating it.

" I was planning on it...until I got to thinking about the way you've been staring at me...undressing me with your eyes, you peeking in on me in the shower. " Tempest said with a roll of her eyes.

" I was wanting to help you? " Grubber winced as he scratched the back of his head nervously, knowing that lying to the scary unicorn before him is not going to help him in the slightest.

" You help me enough...So tell me...Do you really love me? " Tempest questioned with a flutter of her eyelids.

" * gulps * Of course I do, we're best frie- " Grubber tried to say until Tempest cut him off.

" Not. What. I. Meant! " She emphasized, her patience running dry by the seconds. " Answer truthfully! "

" * sighs * Yes..I do, Tempest..." Grubber confirmed. " I know I'm not the most attractive guy here...neither are the other guys for that matter now that I think about it. "

" You're not, you're a fat, lazy, gluttonous, irritating, clumsy, little hedgehog I'd ever had the displeasure to know! " Tempest said as she raised the hedgehog's chin with her hoof. " but you're loyal and useful to me, And you've been a great assistance to me all these years, as much as it pains me to say it...Thank you Grubber. " she finished with the best smile that her cold exterior could muster.

" You're welcome, and you're the best Commander a hedgehog could ask for..." Grubber responded back as he wiped a tear from his eye and hugged the mare, who nuzzled him back.

" Now that's done with, wanna continue assisting me with taking my leotard off? " Tempest said with a seductive tone in her voice, wiggling her rear to emphasize her point, Grubber getting the message she was sending to him and enjoying the view.

* * *

He finally got the zipper to let loose and Tempest was finally free from it's bond, rolling her shoulders and popping them, sighing in relief.

" Mmmmm! that's better. Now, go take it to the washer and report back here, I may need more of your..." assistance " in my shower.." She purred as she pointed to her bedroom door.

" Right away, Ma'am! " Grubber saluted his Commander as he left to fulfill her order, his heart jumping for joy now that he has a girlfriend.

Tempest watched him leave out the door, smirking to herself at a job well done, of course she'll leave this out of her notes, no sense in her boss finding out this secret love affair, there's no telling what the Storm King would do if he ever did find out.

" I'd have to tell Grubber that this is a one-time thing then, before he gets any ideas and plans for our secret wedding! * shudders * " She told herself, not wanting to break the hedgehog's little heart and blow out his torch for her, But their relationship would have to be sacrificed if the two of them wanted to keep their jobs. " No doubt he'll want spongecake as our wedding cake. "

She stopped her express train of thought when she heard Grubber's footsteps and her bedroom door close behind him, munching on a sweet treat as usual.

" I'm back boss, I'll get the shower ready for you! " He offered to help until Tempest stopped him with her hoof.

" I can get it myself , Grubber, you just finish that cake and come join me when you're ready! " She told as she handed him a sponge. " We'll start with some scrubbing first..."

Grubber wolfed down his cake and joined his Commander in the shower, making sure to lock the door to avoid being disturbed.

* * *

After he was done scrubbing her down with soap, Grubber started to lick Tempest's clit like it was an ice cream cone, drawing some moans from her lips and she leaned her ass into the hedgehog's face to give him more access, loving the way his tongue felt inside of her.

" * Ohhh, right there! * Keep this up, and maybe I'll * Oof * put you up for a promotion? " She suggested, her horn sparking with magic everytime Grubber licked deeper.

" I'd rather stay with you, Tempest. " The hedgehog turned down the suggestion, not wanting to leave his Commander without a sidekick to talk to, he started to feel up her thighs with both of his hands, giving them some gentle squeezes, making Tempest shriek in pleasure.

Turning around to face him, Tempest locked lips with Grubber as they started to make out, their tongues intertwined and sticky with their mixed saliva, Their arms wrapped around eachother.

" Your mouth tastes like a bakery...I like it! " The mare complimented, making the hedgehog smile proudly.

" And you really taste like a blueberry pie, so nice and creamy! " Grubber salivated.

" You really need to work on your dirty talk there, Grubber. " Tempest said flatly.

" I know..." Grubber apologized. " I really gotta stop thinking about sweets.."

" Speaking of sweets..." Tempest enticed as she presented herself to the hedgehog. " but before we do this, I want to talk tell you something, this is going to be a one-time thing, Grubber. " she broke the news to him, noticing his happy face turning into a frown of heartbreak.

" Oh...okay..may I ask why? " Grubber asked her, fighting the urge to accuse her of using him for a one-night stand, his heart breaking by the minute.

" I-I-I don't want the Storm King finding out about us..." Tempest explained to him. " What he would do if he found out, you know how he is! "

" I know...but I don't care about him, I care about you, Tempest! " Grubber protested, hugging his commander. " I've always have ever since I've first met you."

Tempest was touched by this notion but she ultimately put her hoof down, nuzzling the sad hedgehog sympathetically. " Let's not waste this moment on being sad, okay Grubber? "

" Okay, Tempest..." Grubber nodded his head in agreement. " I understand, we gotta quit while we'll ahead, right? "

" Yes, Grubber...but not today. " Tempest said while kissing the hedgehog again. " For now, let's make this love last! "

Grubber kissed the mare back and gently prodded her clit with his penis, making her gasp out in brief pleasure, before he quickly stopped pressing into her.

" Sorry sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I ? " He asked out of concern, fearing that he hurt her and wanting to avoid provoking her wrath.

" No, you're fine, and if you stop again, I'm blasting you out of the bathroom! " Tempest warned. " Now, proceed! "

" As you, wish! " Grubber saluted as he proceeded to push his pecker into his Commander, causing her to moan in delight and satisfaction.

" That's really good, * gasp * now, keep going! please your commander! " Tempest moaned seductively. " OH FUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK! " she shouted as the hedgehog pounded her harder and repeatedly, his nuts slapping against her crotch tits.

" I LOVE YOU TEMPEST! " Grubber cried out as he nutted inside of his lover, filling her up with his cream.

" I love you too, Grubber.." Tempest panted as she collapsed in exhaustion, her lover falling over on his back after he pulled out.

Kissing each other afterwards, the two dried themselves off and headed into the bedroom, where they continued their lovemaking well into the night.


End file.
